The present disclosure relates generally to the sound management in connection with content presentation. Sound forms a significant part of the enjoyment of content consumption. This is especially the case as relating to restricting or eliminating the perceptibility of sounds that do not originate from the content being consumed. In the case of theaters such as movie theaters, this can include attempts at soundproofing of the theater.